Inutil
by Terai-Pss
Summary: Se acercaba San Valentin, y Akane estaba realmente ilusionada y emocionada, pero... al final todo termina siendo un lío. -Soy una inútil en este equipo...- -... Quieres cambiarte de escuela?...- Akanex? Portada Proximamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo proyecto! Si, el inicio esta ubicado cerca de San Valentín, pero realmente no se si termine por esas fechas.**

 **Espero puedan apoyarme y leer esta pequeña historia que aún no tiene pareja definida, diganme, les gustaría que fuera un ShindouxAkane o un TsurugixAkane?**

 **En fin, aquí comenzamos!**

Cuando vio la fecha en el calendario se dio cuenta que tenia solo unos dias para hacer los preparativos para el dia del amor y la amistad.

Cuando salió de la escuela, faltando al entrenamiento con la excusa de sentirse mal, corrió en dirección a una de sus tiendas favoritas, en su telefono movil tenia escrita la receta que seguiria para hacer unos deliciosos chocolates, si, una de sus tradiciones era hacer chocolates para San Valentín.

No eran para alguien en especial, o eso queria creer, pero cuando se vio a si misma comprando moldes de corazones se dio cuenta de que no podía engañarse a si misma.

Llegó a su casa y le avisó a su madre que no entrara a la cocina hasta que ella terminara, luego corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando entró a la cocina sacó cada cosa de las bolsas y empezó con el trabajo.

Estaba tan concentrada en su pequeño trabajo que olvido que mañana tenía clases, y tenía tarea por hacer... La cual no hizo.

Apenas puso los chocolates en el refrigerador, fue a ducharse mientras se texteaba con Aoi y Midori.

Se duchó y seco su cabello, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se durmió.

Al otro día despertó temprano como siempre, siguió su rutina mañanera y antes de irse a casa revisó que los chocolates estuvieran intactos, eran casi 30 bolsitas todas con un lazo azul con bordes amarillos, pero al final de todas ellas, una llamaba más la atención, con un lazo rojo y grande.

Suspiró sintiendose débil, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de entregar eso.

La tenía, pero era demasiado timida como para hacerlo directamente, este sería otro año en donde la bolsa de chocolates dedicada a el terminaba en el basurero.

Cerró el refrigerador y tomando su bolso salió en dirección a la escuela, hoy había entrenamiento matutino, bueno, siempre lo había desde que Tenma estaba de capitán.

Caminó a paso lento pero apresurado al lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Midori, y la encontró ahí apoyada en un árbol mientras miraba algo en su telefono.

-Bu- Akane rió al ver como su amiga daba un brinco y la miraba enfurecida.

-Akane!- Soltó una sonrisa y Akane recogió el telefono que Midori había tirado, viendo, sin querer, lo que la chica leía.

-Pastel de chocolate...?-

-Ah! No es nada! Olvidalo!- Midori se había puesto roja hasta las orejas.

Akane decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí, ya sabría quien era el afortunado... O desafortunado si Midori llegaba a cocinar...

-Yo se hacer pasteles de chocolate, podemos hacer uno junto con Aoi y darselo a los chicos – Midori la miró sorprendida, eso quería decir que le iban a enseñar a hacer el bendito pastel.

-Si! Gracias!-

Ambas rieron y continuaron con el camino hacia su escuela, cuando iban entrando se toparon con Aoi, la cual estaba molesta por una razón que tenía nombre y apellido.

-Es que no es capaz de entender? Le pedí que me acompañara el 14... Pero tambien invito a Shinsuke-kun!- Aoi gruño molesta, llevaba tanto tiempo intentando decirle a Tenma lo que sentía por el, pero el chico no era capaz de entender.

Midori empezó a planear la futura muerte del actual capitán del Raimon mientras Aoi seguía quejandose y Akane sólo podía reir.

Al final, ambas chicas decidieron no ir al entrenamiento, harían una huelga contra el capitán, y enviaron a Akane, la unica que decidio ir al entrenamiento, que le dijera a Tenma que no irian hasta que se hiciera hombre.

Akane las vio marcharse directo a quien sabe que lugar, sabía que las chicas llegarían tarde o temprano al entrenamiento luego de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo realmente, o eso pensó hasta que aquel mensaje llegó a su telefono.

''Akane-san! Lo siento mucho! Midori-san acaba de meterse en una pelea con Nishiki-sempai! Al final no llegaremos... Probablemente''

Suspiró pesadamente y siguió con su camino, de todos modos al menos ella debería estar ayudando en el equipo, no?

Ya sin muchas ganas siguió caminando, realmente mataría a Midori por llevarse a Aoi.

Cuando entró sintió la mirada de todos los chicos sobre ella, probablemente esperaban a Aoi...

-Umh... Lamento la tardanza..- Dijo con su voz bajita, y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, nunca había estado sola con todos los del equipo...

-Akane-san? Esta sola?- Le preguntó Tenma luego de buscar a las otras managers tras ella

-Si... Midori-chan y Aoi-chan estan.. En un pequeño problemita con Nishiki-sempai...- Dijo Akane mientras miraba al piso, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Deberiamos cancelar el entrenamiento?- Escuchó una voz por ahí.

-N-No es necesario! Yo puedo con todo!- Recordó como Otonashi-sensei le contó que su amiga Kino-san había estado de manager ella sola.

-Estas segura Akane-san?-

-Si!- Akane sonrió confiada, ella podía hacer eso, no era mucho... o si?

Que arrepentida se sentía de decir aquello. Había empezado bien, lleno todas las botellas de agua y trajo las toallas, tenía todo listo para cuando terminaran, pero estaba olvidando su trabajo, así que rapidamente empezó a tomar fotografías, escribia apuntes, todo bien... Por el momento.

-Akane-san! Puedes darme agua?- Corrió con una botella de agua, pero luego escuchó el mismo pedido desde el otro lado de la cancha...

Y así empezó, su tortura, ella tenía bastante resistencia, o eso creyó.

Cuando se pudo sentar por un momento tres chicos se le acercaron.

-Akane-san?- Miró a los tres, Tenma Shindou y Tsurugi la miraban como esperando algo, y lo recordó, tenía que darles la información del equipo que proximamente sería su rival.

-Ah... La he dejado en mi mochila... Umh... Vuelvo enseguida!- Akane salió corriendo, suficiente tenía con haber soportado la mirada de Shindou sobre ella durante tanto tiempo...

-Se nota que ni Aoi-san ni Midori-san estan...- Frenó por un momento cuando escuchó eso, quien había sido?

Quisó voltearse pero recordó lo que estaba haciendo. Los papeles eran casi urgentes...

Siguió corriendo con ese pequeño ardor en sus ojos, tomo su mochila, buscó los papeles y volvió a correr.

Tropezó una vez y cayó de rodillas, dos lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos, se limpió rapido y siguió con su camino, sus medias se habían roto, pero no importaba, tenía trabajo.

-Aquí estan...- Les dio los papeles con una sonrisa torpe y falsa.

-Yamana que te suce- la pregunta de Tsurugi se vio interrumpida por un golpe, y Akane rapidamente fue a ver lo sucedido, evitando tener que responder a eso de pasada.

-Que le ha pasado?- Preguntó Tenma pensando que alguien le iba a responder, pero pasado un minuto los tres empezaron a hablar de otra cosa.

En cuanto el entrenamiento terminó, Akane empezó a ordenar todo, lavó las botellas, las guardó y se fijó que todo estuviera en orden.

-Akane-san!- Se volteo al escuchar a sus amigas llamandole.

-Akane que te sucedió?- Le preguntó Midori en cuanto vio sus rodillas levemente heridas.

-Ah... No es nada, debería quitarme estas...- Miró sus medias ahora rotas, le sonrió a ambas y caminó en dirección a su clase.

Cuando entró al salón se dirigió derecho a su lugar, enfrente de ella estaba su amor platonico y su mejor amigo. Intentó evitarlos pero fue inevitable.

-Yamana? Que te pasó?- Le preguntó el pelirosa.

-Uh... Yo... Me tropecé- Soltó una risa nerviosa y el pelirosa dio el tema por terminado, volviendo a charlar con su mejor amigo.

Akane apretó los puños en su falda, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría.

-Chicos, saquen su tarea- Escuchó que el maestro habló, pero realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuando entró... Y había hablado de una tarea, la que no había hecho...

Recordó que ese fue el peor día de su vida, el maestro la había regañado enfrente de todos, diciendo que una buena alumna debía hacer su tarea, luego cuando fue a la enfermeria, la enfermera la llamó torpe, y decía que a su edad ya no debía caerse como niña por estar jugando... En las otras clases no pudo tomar atención, y a la hora de comer, ya no tenía apetito.

Cuando fue al entrenamiento junto con Aoi y Midori, se sintió peor.

''Aoi-san no deberías faltar al entrenamiento''

''Midori-sempai, se nota cuando no estas por aquí''

''Sorano, realmente eres la mejor''

Y muchos comentarios más siguieron, quisó llorar nuevamente, pero prefirio guardarse sus lagrimas para cuando estuviera sola.

¿Qué hacía en ese equipo?

Ella no valía nada para nadie, pero aún así quería quedarse.

Así que se ocultó tras su camara, su fiel y unica amiga.

 **PD: Feliz San Valentín!**

 **Atte: Terai-Pss 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegó a su casa todo fue relativamente más tranquilo, aunque no tuvo el valor para explicarle a su madre lo sucedido durante el día, así que simplemente le dijo que no se estaba sintiendo bien y necesitaba descansar.

Cuando entró a su cuarto se quitó los zapatos y las medias rotas e hizo lo que necesito durante todo el día; se lanzó a su cama y lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a sollozar, no quería que su madre escuchara su llanto.

Aprovecho que era viernes para dejarse llevar, lloró casi dos horas hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Se levantó de su cama y se cambió de ropa, se colocó su piyama y se dirigió a la cocina lentamente.

-Si, lamento mucho las molestias causadas... Si, sensei, hablaré con ella... Adios...- Se asomó un poco por el pasillo que daba al salón y pudo observar a su madre hablando por telefono.

Apretó los labios fuertemente sabiendo que quien había llamado había sido su maestro.

-Akane, ven aquí- Le llamó su madre, y por más que quisiera ignorar el llamado, prefería aclarar las cosas desde el principio, así que se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

-Sucede algo mamá?-

-Me llamó tu maestro de aula... Has estado muy desconcentrada últimamente, sucede algo?-

-Lo siento...- No quería decirle a su madre que estaba desconcentrada debido a estar buscando información de los equipos contrarios y en especial no quería decirle a su madre que su ''desconcentración'' estaba debida (en su mayoría) por un chico.

-Akane, si sucede algo... No dudes en decirme, puedo transferirte en cuanto me lo pidas- Akane le sonrió a su madre, intentando demostrar que estaba bien.

-No hay problema mamá, no sucede nada- Su madre suspiró y decidió que era momento de salir de ahí.- Voy a... comer algo, con permiso...

Salió rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, tomó unas cuantas galletas y un vaso de leche, se sentó y comió tranquilamente y cuando terminó se quedó mirando el plato de galletas vació.

Que le estaba pasando? Ella no era así, nunca dejo que las cosas le afectaran de tal manera.

Sonrió con pena dándose cuenta de que realmente lo que producía que todo le afectara, tenía nombre y apellido; Shindou Takuto, el chico que le había llamado la atención desde el primer día que lo vio entrando por la puerta del salón, y el que la tenía en las nubes desde que lo vio jugando con el uniforme del segundo equipo del Raimon.

No podía decirle eso a su madre, más bien no quería decirle eso a su madre.

Dio un suspiro pesado y cansado, lavó el plato y el vaso y volvió a su cuarto, estaba cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente; se lanzó a la cama y luego de unos minutos estuvo completamente dormida.

Esa noche nada se presentó en sus sueños, no estuvo el capitán diciéndole que le quería, no estaba ella en una galería de arte presentando sus fotografías, no hubo nada más que oscuridad.

Despertó mucho más tarde de lo que solía, su teléfono tenía aproximadamente 4 llamadas perdidas y una entrante, con pereza contesto la llamada y sintió los gritos de Midori a través del teléfono.

-Midori-chan? Que pasa?- Su voz a penas se esuchaba.

-Akane! Dijiste que nos ibas a ayudar, estamos en casa de Tenma! Date prisa y levántate!- Emitió un leve 'Mh' y Midori cortó la llamada, Akane miró la hora en su teléfono, eran las 2 de la tarde...

-Que?!- Se levantó de un salto y se metió al baño. Saió en 30 minutos con ropa casual, su cabello suelto y escurriendo, corrió a la cocina y encontró a su madre sentada con una taza de té helado y leyendo un libro- Mama... Lo siento, me he dormido...

Su madre le miró y con una voz suave le habló- Tranquila Akane, estabas cansada y deje que descansaras todo lo que tu cuerpo te pidiera, vas a salir?

Sabía que su madre probablemente la había escuchado llorar, sabía que su madre podía notar que ella no estaba del todo bien, y le agradecía que no preguntara.

-Si... Iré a ayudar a Aoi-chan y Midori-chan a cocinar un pastel- Su madre le sonrió

-Espero les quede delicioso- Akane asintió y volvió a su cuarto, tomó un moño y lo puso en su muñeca, no quería atarse el cabello teniéndolo tan mojado.

Tomó sus cosas y corrió en dirección a la casa de Tenma.

Espera, ¿La casa de Tenma?

Con la duda en la cabeza continuo con su camino.

En cuanto llego vio al perro de Tenma recostado en su pequeña casa, le miró y luego de un rato volvió a dormir.

Tocó el timbre y le abrió la dueña de casa, le dio una sonrisa amable y luego de un pequeño saludo la envió directo al cuarto de Tenma, donde estaban las demás.

-Akane si que se tarda...- Escuchó la voz de Midori hablando, y se quedó al otro lado de la puerta completamente tensa.

-Al parecer recién se había despertado, esperemos un poco más Midori-san- Aoi con tranquilidad busco una excusa, y Akane soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Probablemente estaba muy cansada, Shindou-san me dijo que ayer Akane-san estuvo muy desconcentrada en clases- Escuchó a Tenma hablar y se sorprendió de lo que él estaba hablando.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y decidió que debía dejar de estar ahí escuchando. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y abrió en cuanto escucho un 'Adelante'.

-Con permiso...-

-Akane-san, llegaste- Escuchó a Aoi saludarla y los reclamos de Midori diciendo que tardo mucho.

-Lo siento, la verdad acababa de despertar...- Miró a Tenma quien tenía la mirada puesta en ella.- Tenma-kun?

-Ah! Es que... Akane-san te ves... Diferente- Akane ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-Ah! Akane tienes el cabello suelto- Akane inconscientemente tocó su cabello y se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban.

-Oh... Si, esta mojado aún- Sonrió,

Luego de un rato entre todos se pusieron a charlar ciertas trivialidades.

Las tres chicas se levantaron en cuanto decidieron que era hora de cocinar, Tenma en cambio decidió ir a jugar con Shinsuke en donde siempre solían jugar.

Al final, Aki había decidido ayudarlas, les enseñó unos cuantos trucos a la hora de cocinar, y al final con la esperanza de la primera vez metieron el pastel al horno.

-Aki-san es muy buena cocinando- Dijo Aoi mirando a la mayor.

-Muchas gracias, desde que tenía su edad me gustaba cocinar.- Respondió la mayor sonriendo nostálgicamente ante el recuerdo de ella y sus dos amigas cocinando para el equipo.

Mientras el pastel estaba en el horno entre las tres jóvenes y una adulta charlaron de temas bastante triviales para las mujeres.

Al final, el tiempo de espera pasó, Midori y Aki se acercaron al horno por el pastel y Aoi miró a Akane, desde hace un rato había notado que algo acomplejaba a la oji-violeta y a pesar de que no quería ser una entrometida, decidió preguntar de igual manera.

-Akane-san, sucede algo?- Akane la miró confundida, no sabía a que se refería realmente.

-De que hablas Aoi-chan?- Aoi la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Akane-san, te noto distante, pasó algo el día en que no estuvimos en el entrenamiento?- Akane abrió sus ojos violetas como platos, pensó que no lo habían notado, y había intentado ser discreta y actuar como normalmente lo hacía.

Bajó la cabeza levemente, el solo recordar el tema la ponía sensible, y no quería llorar en frente de una de sus únicas amigas.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando ambas sintieron como la puerta se abría dando paso a un cansado Tenma junto con Shinsuke y extrañamente, Shindou y Tsurugi venían tras ellos hablando de nadie sabe que nueva técnica especial.

Akane agarró suavemente las manos de Aoi y con una cara de total preocupación y dolor le pidió que no hablara del tema, que ella le hablaría cuando estuviera lista, y dando reverencias y despidiéndose con un nudo en la garganta, salió de la casa antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de ver los ojos de la persona que tanto quería.

Pero en esos momentos necesitaba calmarse y lo que menos quería era ver a esa persona.

Se sentía tan inútil como para poder enfrentar cara a cara a los que pertenecían al equipo que ella tanto amaba.

 **AGH No tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto escribí, ni de si todo va tomando un sentido, pero en verdad entre a la escuela hace unos días y mi inspiración se fue al carajo! En fin, espero no sea tan latoso esto y les pueda gustar aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Disculpen la tardanza y si hay alguna falta ortográfica, escribí rápido y mi teclado está en inglés :C**


End file.
